The Kenya Medical Research Institute (KEMRI) currently hosts about one hundred and eighty (180)'research projects funded to the tune of KES 2.8 Billion (USD 38.8 Million). Managing these projects without a dedicated central office and personnel trained in grants administration has presented onerous challenges. The Institution's vision is to be a leading center of excellence in the promotion of quality health. The KEMRI Secretariat provides administrative and technical support to research and also co-ordinates the various other functions of the Institute. The Secretariat has two departments, one responsible for Administration and Finance and the other responsible for Research and Training. In seeking to bridge the gap between the two arms of the secretariat and in keeping with KEMRI's 10-year development plan the Office of Research Development (ORD) has recently been set up. This office will be headed by the Principal Investigator who will be based at KEMRI headquarters and the holder will report directly to the Chief Executive of the Institute. In undertaking this training support grant, the theme of our research and development award will be ENDELEZA. This is a Kiswahili word meaning 'advancing'. In advancing the office of research development we will seek to;i) develop and capacity build a central office that will manage pre and post award and financial management for research grants and capacity build by facilitating training in grantsmanship and grant management;ii) establish open avenues of accessing timely information regarding availability of research grants with networking with similar institutions in both South to South and North to South collaborations, and finally iii) initiate a fundraising unit with KEMRI that will work closely with our Fund Raising and Revenue Generation Committee to innovatively seek funding from local and international philanthropic donors. Our overall output will be increased access for research officers in the institute to grant information by the development of a broad database and improved grantsmanship with pre award grant writing support. In addition we will achieve streamlined financial management for grant awards, networking with similar institutions and have a database of potential local and international philanthropic donors. Lastly, the ORD will oversee and management an endowment research within KEMRI.